"Thanksgiving Day Beatdown"
Event Period Event duration: 23/11/2016 (3PM) – 07/12/2016 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 30/11/2016 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 07/12/2016 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 10/12/2016 (3PM) Intro Around this time every year the Bureau of the Occult celebrates Thanksgiving Day. To put it simply, spirit agents and spirits come together for a grand party. However, something is different this year... Mikado had the idea to celebrate Thanksgiving with a fighting tournament! After hearing that the winner will receive an exciting mystery prize, everyone got excited... Participants have many reasons for fighting, from seeking victory to testing their own skills. Who will survive the fierce battle among spirits to be the last one standing? Go and fight! This is the chance to show how strong you are! Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Seed of Thanks (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking) - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Freyr. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 5 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Seed of Thanks - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Seed of Thanks drops - Event daemons’ special abilities, some passive skills and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Seed of Thanks - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Seed of Thanks! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Seed of Thanks to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available - Exchange consumes Seed of Thanks obtained from battles 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “Freyr”) 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Seed of Thanks! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - Tezcatlipoca (★★★★): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 25% during the Event - Kokopelli (★★★★): Increases the total Event Points by 25% - Amaymon (★★★★): Increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks by 25% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by 25%（25% → 31,25% → 37,5% → 43,75% → 50%). -Tezcatlipoca (★★★★), Kokopelli (★★★★) and Amaymon (★★★★) have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 7th of Dec at 15:00 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Turkey Lurkey (★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks (Does not need to participate in battle) - Robin Hood (★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks (Does not need to participate in battle) - Dotanuki (★★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks (Does not need to participate in battle) - Muramasa (Thanksgiving) (★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks (Does not need to participate in battle) - Mayflower (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks (Does not need to participate in battle) - Freyr (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Seed of Thanks (Does not need to participate in battle) Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= SE and Progress required on Chapters Event Gallery Mayflower Preview.png Mayflower Square.png Freyr Preview.png Freyr Square.png Tezcatlipoca Kokopelli Amaymon Square.png Freyr Icon.png Thanksgiving Day Beatdown Chapter 3 Background Square.png Thanksgiving Day Beatdown Chapter 4 Background Square.png Category:Events Category:Special Story